This invention relates generally to high definition television systems (HDTV) and particularly to a method of minimizing NTSC co-channel interference in an HDTV television receiver.
The recently announced Spectrum Compatible HDTV System from Zenith Electronics Corporation includes, among other things, a hybrid signal in which the low frequency, high energy video components are subtracted and represented by encoded data in non-video portions of the transmitted signal. The reduction in energy and interference-causing ability of the transmitted signal permits the use of the so-called "taboo" television channels and greatly increases the spectrum available for television broadcasting. The present invention is concerned with a technique for minimizing the interfering effects of a co-channel NTSC signal in an HDTV receiver.